In a typical embodiment, a photovoltaic solar module includes a panel-like layered arrangement with solar cells that are arranged between two outer layers and generate electrical energy by a photovoltaic effect. The solar cells are generally arranged between the outer layers in a corresponding intermediate space and are interconnected to one another within the layered arrangement with an electrical connection system. Embodiments of solar modules are in this regard known, in which the electrical connection system of the solar cells is outwardly connected, e.g. to a electrical consumer, at the back, which is remote from the irradiation side, of the solar module by means of electrical conductors, such as connection foils. These connection foils are connected in one or more connecting devices, which are designed, for example, in the form of a connection case or a connection outlet, to one or more electrical conductors of a connection line. For this purpose, a connecting device of this type has one or more conductor components, which are arranged in a connector housing and to which, on the one hand, one or more connection foils of the solar module and, on the other hand, one or more electrical conductors of one or more connection cables are connected.
In addition, a connecting device of this type can contain one or more diodes, which are provided to prevent current flow between solar cells located in sunlight and solar cells located in the shade, since solar cells supply different solar currents and solar voltages. With the aid of what are known as bypass diodes of this type, the module can continue to operate even with partial shading and corresponding reduced power.
The conductor component or components arranged in the connector housing connects to a conductor leading from the solar cell, generally using a connection mechanism. For example, the led-out contact track ends are placed against or around connection contacts of the conductor components that are arranged perpendicularly to the solar module, so that the connection contacts contact the led-out contact track ends on both sides. Spring elements, which are each slid over a corresponding connection contact apply a connection force to the respective contact track to form an electrical connection.
A drawback of the described connection outlet arrangement arises, in that the spring elements have to be slid over the contact track ends or connection foils, and during the process, the contact track ends can become displaced until the respective spring element has reached its final position. This results substantially from the fact that the respective spring element is moved along the contact track while exerting contacting pressure, as a result of which the contact track can become displaced. Furthermore, a drawback consists in the fact that assembly is relatively complex, as the contact track ends must firstly be placed around a corresponding connection contact and be held in this position so that the spring element can be slid over a contact track end.